


Boo

by HollyBlue2



Series: Prompt Galore [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Ghost!Dean - Freeform, Grief, Hurt!Cas, M/M, Some Fluffiness, a main character is dead but they are present in the fic, happy ending (kinda), human!Cas, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stood on the fire escape outside the window of the fourth floor flat. This was it, he’d made up his mind. Dean disappeared into thin air only to reappear in front of Cas who currently had his head down.</p><p>“Boo.” He said. A smile broke out on Dean’s face at the childishness. Cas looked up, horrified at first. That was Dean’s voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP appearing to Person B as a ghost. Because they know how emotional such a reunion will be, they try to lighten the mood by introducing themselves with a playful “boo!” Does it work?
> 
> Second in my Prompt Galore series, I hope you like it :)

Dean knew. He knew that he had died, he knew that Cas was crying in what used to be _their_ room and was now only Cas’. He knew hanging around their old flat wasn’t going to do himself any good either. It was killing him to see Cas like that, all hunched up, knees to his chest, sobbing patches of salty wetness into his kneecaps only to look up thirty minutes later and be puffy eyed and red faced.

Dean was still here because he still has business to complete. What that was Dean didn’t know, but he had felt drawn back to Cas’ presence, so he deemed Cas to be his unfinished business even though in three day’s time his body would be burned, salt and all.

Dean took his time working out the best way to reach out to Cas. He could hear him calling him, near constant, in his mind and it was a weird sensation, Dean thought. It had been two days since his death. A car accident, Dean had been out to buy himself and Cas a takeaway dinner from a local Chinese place they loved. The accident had ruined Baby too, now there was no one to fix her up either.

Dean stood on the fire escape outside the window of the fourth floor flat. This was it, he’d made up his mind. Dean disappeared into thin air only to reappear in front of Cas who currently had his head down.

“Boo.” He said. A smile broke out on Dean’s face at the childishness. Cas looked up, horrified at first. That was Dean’s voice. Dean was dead though. But when he blinked several times, Dean was stood right there. Dean in full colour, all of him untouched, unlike the body the police had asked him to identify.

“Dean?” Cas said, he looked as if he were about to leave the edge of the bed, halfway between sitting and standing.

“One and only.” Dean’s smile was small, gentle, like it used to be whenever they had coffee at breakfast with the radio playing music in the background.

“But, how?” Cas seemed confused. Dean would give up the entire world to be able to properly console him, but he wouldn’t feel it if he touched him.

“I don’t know, something’s keeping me here, unfinished business and all. I think it’s you. In the best way possible.” Dean told him. “I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye and you sat there crying, it’s killing me.” Dean knelt down so that he could look up at Cas, his ocean blue eyes looking brighter than ever through unfortunate tears. “No pun intended of course.” And with that, Cas glared at him. “Sorry, too soon.”

Cas nodded and said, “Two day’s Dean, you’ve been dead for two days. How to I manage without you?”

“You will. You’ll let me go and you’ll find someone else who is good for you and who’ll take you out for fancy dinners and have takeout Chinese at home in front of the Titanic.”

“But, I want to do that with you, Dean.” Cas sobbed, so much for not crying anymore. Cas felt a cool presence on his face and opened his watery eyes to see Dean’s hand ghosting over his face. His tears, and the tracks they left still remained though. “I love you, Dean.” Cas told him. He tried a smile, it came out lopsided and half-hearted but he tried to mean it.

“I love you, too.” Dean replied. Dean whole heartedly meant it and his smile beamed from ear to ear and he wished he could kiss Cas right here. Cas was smiling too now. Properly.

“I’m gonna be okay, aren’t I?”

“Sure you are, you’re awesome, Cas. You can do it, I promise.” He smiled again, kneeling up to kiss Cas. All Cas could feel though was cool air brush his cheek and then Dean was gone. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will keep these coming! I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> I am aware that this is the second in this series that I've posted tonight, but try not to get used to it. I write when I get the inspiration and have the time :)


End file.
